<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Picket Fence by AmidalasCouture</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367053">White Picket Fence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture'>AmidalasCouture</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Prompt Fill, Step-parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Satines marriage has been failing ever since she betrayed him and got pregnant with Anakin. </p><p>Anakin has always been in love with his step dad. And now he is trying to seduce him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obikin Kinkmeme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Picket Fence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidepgun/gifts">Caidepgun</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tyle you are one of our resident kinky gremlin and blessed us with a lovely server! I hope you love my take on this prompt!!!</p><p>The prompt: </p><p>Modern AU<br/>#omegaverse, #feminization, #underage<br/>Alpha Obi-wan, Omega Satine, Omega Anakin.</p><p>Obi-wan and Satine are married and have a child, Anakin, but it's not Obi-wan's. Satine cheated on him and Anakin was the result. Anakin has always had an odd attraction to Obi-wan and Obi-wan at first just thought it was normal for a child to look up to their father but when Anakin presents as an Omega it dawns on Obi-wan that his son is not only omega but also harbor feelings for him.</p><p>Or. </p><p>(Satine is out of town see_no_evil)<br/>Anakin, during his heat, wears lingerie, to seduce his father.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satine is on a business trip as usual when Obi-Wan comes home. Sometimes Obi-Wan does not even know why they are married anymore. They keep living separate lives, so much that Obi-Wan cannot remember when they last slept in the same bed. Their love has burnt out the second he learned that she betrayed him. Except for the fact he wants to give Anakin a stable home, there is nothing that binds him there. As stable as a home they can be with Satine away so often and the cold climate between them. </p><p> </p><p>Even though the boy is not his own, Obi-Wan has always been there for him. After all, a child should not suffer because their mother is a <em> whore </em> that is not happy with staying bound to one place. And Obi-Wan has heard all her excuses of how it is not him. He should have known back before they mated that the flower power girl he fell in love with would always be a free spirit. </p><p> </p><p>His colleagues still whisper, yet their voices are too loud. </p><p> </p><p>And they have asked him so often why he stayed, he is a successful Alpha, any omega would be happy to have him - except for his equally successful wife that is. </p><p> </p><p>And when he said it is because of Anakin, sweet lovely Anakin, they  laugh and howl and whistle - ever since the boy presented as an Omega and saw him cling to Obi-Wan's side. The boy had brought him his forgotten lunch, all big smiles and cheery, hugging his father at every opportunity. '<em> That's what we call going for a younger model </em> ', they clap his shoulder. ' <em> If you can't have the bitch of a mother to yourself, so you take her fucking Omega son. Go claim that sweet ass, you stud.' and 'What a lucky bastard, he is such a cutie </em>.' Obi-Wan has told them that this was just Anakin's way, that he craves much affection and physical assurance since forever.</p><p> </p><p>And Obi-Wan was mortified cause Anakin is his son and he would never touch him and.. It goddamn hit too close home. Because Obi-Wan is ashamed to admit to even himself that Anakin is a fucking tease. Ever since he had matured and grown tall, Obi-Wan could not help but look.</p><p> </p><p>They have not listened. Their taunts of <em> 'If you don't do it, I will. Show him a good time.'. </em>Obi-Wan had only growled. </p><p> </p><p>So when Obi-Wan comes home on this late afternoon, he groans at the sweet honey-like smell clinging all over the place. Anakin is going into heat, much is clear as the whole place reeks of him. Of honey and cherry and the mouthwatering smell that is just pure Anakin. </p><p> </p><p>And it is  all over everything, strong in his nose even though he is only in the corridor of their house. Anakin is nowhere in sight, so Obi-Wan goes to open the windows, hoping that the fresh air alleviates the growing ache in his nether regions. </p><p> </p><p>Anakim must have rubbed himself all over the place, trying to erase all other smells that might intrude.</p><p> </p><p><em> He is an Alpha still in his prime, unmated omega in heat that's not biologically his own still got him. His reaction is all natural one and not because he lusts after his fucking step son </em>.  Obi-Wan tries to convince himself that, that any other omega in heat would make him react the same.</p><p> </p><p>The cool air helps clearing his head. On soft feet Obi-Wan goes upstairs knocking softly on the door to Anakins room and then opening it when there is no response. He has prepared himself for seeing Anakin in various states, yet he lets out a sigh of relief. The boy is asleep, buried beneath a mountain of blankets and clothes,his hair strewn across the pillow like a halo. Obi-Wan even smiles a bit as he spotts one of his own pullovers and the bedding of his own bed.</p><p> </p><p>Of course an unmated omega seeks the familiar scent of family to make them secureee, he rationalises, and it warms his heart that Anakin thought of him. The boy is so very cute, it makes his heart ache seeing him like this. </p><p> </p><p>He tries to make even less noise while he closes the door, so he could  let Anakin rest in between his bouts of heat. Obi-Wan then gets himself something to eat in the kitchen, smiling a bit stupidly. He does the dishes and while he still feels kind of lonely. His thoughts drift to the sleeping omega and linger with Anakin. It  alleviates that a bit. After finishing his meal, he goes to rest on the couch, watching some mindless shows. A smile graces his lips, already relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>While watching the tv, the smell of Anakin still hangs in the air, enticing him. He feels himself harden, though he tried not to think about the omega in heat in his house. It's Anakin and sweet Anakin deserves better than a pervert of a stepfather. So Obi-Wan tries to will it down, tries to ignore all the signals his body tells him. It does not work as he liked, his own mind betraying him again and again. </p><p> </p><p>He does not notice the soft footfalls coming near until Anakin is already in the living room. He is only wearing the soft satin robe Obi-Wan had gotten him back when he first presented so he would not have to walk around naked while in heat when everything else felt too scratchy on his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan looks up at Anakin, who is all sweaty and blushed, those eyes are glazed. "Anakin..", Obi-Wan starts, his throat so very dry, because in that moment Anakin stops in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>With a single motion, Anakin opens the front of his satin robe, it glides down his shoulders - the freshly revealed skin catching his attention. And then..Anakin is not naked under the robe, no there is lace hugging his chest and his crotch. </p><p> </p><p>Its dark red and intricate, the honey skin visible beneath same as the nipples. Anakins dick is held in place by the band, already erect and begging for attention. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan does not know where to look first - well he should not be looking at all, but here in front of him stood an inmates omega in heat wearing nothing but flimsy lingerie. Obi-Wan is just an alpha, he cannot be blamed for letting his gaze roam. Not when its Anakin who walked up to him and stripped to this. </p><p> </p><p>And then reality comes crashing back. For fucks sake Anakin is his stepson, he should not be turned on by him. His dick however disagrees, he is painfully hard in his pants already. </p><p> </p><p>" Anakin..", tries Obi-Wan again, yet he had no idea what to say. </p><p> </p><p>"Please, daddy, I need you.", it was a sweet whisper, barely audible above the noise of the tv. Anakin grabs the remote out of Obi-Wan's hands and Obi-Wan can't remember when Anakin has gotten <em> this </em> close. Last he thought there are a few metres between them, but now their legs touched as Anakin threw the remote away from them. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan's eyes followed the sound of the remote crashing on to the floor but Anakin has reach out to cup his jaw, holding it in place. " Daddy, i said i need you.", pouted Anakin from his pink, plumb lips. It did not look as cute as when Anakin usually does it, cause now with the heavy scent of heat and slick and Anakin all dolled up, Obi-Wan van only think about how he wants Anakin to pout around his dick. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan's fingers dug into the leather of the couch, trying to find something to hold his sanity on to. "Anakin we can't, im your father." He has to look up from where he sits, stretch his neck as Anakin stands before him. </p><p> </p><p>It was the wrong thing to say, a whine broke out of Anakin's throat, all heartbreaking. And, watching his boy closely, he thinks there might be tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. "You promised, Daddy. You said you would always take care of me. But you never take care of me during my heat! Am I not pretty enough, Daddy? Don't you love me anymore?"</p><p> </p><p>"Anakin, I love you. You are very pretty and any Alpha would be lucky to have you. But I am your father.", Obi-Wan does not know who he tries to convince more. Anakin or himself, because it takes all of his restrained to keep sitting and not wrestle his boy to the ground. It was the heat talking in Anakin's place, he should not suffer for having a weak father that cannot control his urges. </p><p> </p><p>" Why do you keep on lying? You are not my father, but my daddy. I know mom cheated on you. She does not deserve you. <em> I </em>deserve your love. I will forever only want you. I would stay home and take care of you, unlike mom."</p><p> </p><p>And Obi-Wan tries to come up with an answer to that but Anakin's words hurt cause he knows they are the truth. It's harsh and cold and it defeats Obi-Wan perfectly. Anakin had clawed into his heart, because all Obi-Wan wanted is a perfectly happy family. He wants the stay at home Omega with happy children, he wants to come home and be loved. </p><p> </p><p>Satine is never there and if she is, she acts more like an Alpha than he does. And when she is gone, she comes home smelling of someone else. </p><p> </p><p>And then Anakin sits down on his lap, straddling him and Obi-Wan can feel his pants getting moist from how much slick Anakin is dripping. "Please daddy, make me yours. I want you to be my first." </p><p> </p><p>Anakin is fluttering his lashes at him, letting them fan over his rose cheeks. His baby blues are trained on Obi-Wan and the older man has to gulp, their stare so intense he feels as if they are swallowing him up whole.</p><p> </p><p>Cradling his face, Anakin leans forward, pressing his too soft lips on to Obi-Wans. The touch of them is sweet, almost innocently as the press against his over and over again. "I only trust you to take care of me." </p><p> </p><p>With the next kiss, Anakin slips one of the hands cupping Obi-Wan's face down to press his hand against the bulge of Obi-Wan's dick and Obi-Wan can only groan at it. As he opens his mouth, Anakin has already sucked in his bottom lip, grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin. </p><p> </p><p>His hands shake and the couch does not offer any grounding so Obi-Wan lets go of it, grabbing at Anakin. </p><p> </p><p>He should push him away, yet Obi-Wan's fingers dig into the soft flesh of the omegas thighs. A wail escapes Anakin and the restraint falls from Obi-Wan, his brain overridden by the fertile omega in heat on his lap. </p><p> </p><p>He loves Anakin so much, his beautiful bright boy. He loves his laugh and his tears, loves how he shines bright no matter what and how he is always so strong and responsible. He is such a good boy who is always there for him. And now his boy needs him and all the arguments Obi-Wan had seem feeble in front of it. <em> Was it so wrong to help him out? </em> His work colleague thought otherwise, had clapped him on the shoulder for what a stud he was, had howled and joked about how they would show the boy what a good Alpha was. Obi-Wan has been disgusted by it and he had thought because he was different than those dick controlled alphas. He was wrong cause he was only disgusted by the image of them touching his dear boy. </p><p> </p><p>And before he can think further, Anakin claimed his lips yet again, captured them with his own. He sucked and bit at them so eagerly now. Obi-Wan returns the kiss full force, pushing back at the boy and ravaging his mouth as the omega concedes, licking into the willing slack mouth as the other wines in need. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan pushes up his hands and behind Anakin, grabbing his ass in a firm grip. Anakin lets go of his bulge and Obi-Wan pushes him up so that he is directly seated on it, can feel his <em> daddy's </em>hard length through Obi-Wan's slacks. The lace of the underwear is soft beneath his fingers and Obi-Wan pulls at it until the fabric of the panties is wedged in between his sons cheeks. And then he pulls more at it, letting the underwear drag across his boys skin, tightening around his dick and biting into the sensitive skin around his hole. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin whines, his hips moving uncomfortably as if unsure to seek more or how to escape from it. The movement rubs along Obi-Wan's groin, making him harden more. Their kiss broke and Obi-Wan uses the time to scrape his teeth along Anakin's neck, mock biting the mating gland. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin writhes even more on his lap and it feels so good to have an Omega in his lap that is already this ruined and they have not yet started. It pleased the Alpha in him to have his beautiful perfect boy on his lap, to be able to take him and claim him and put him full of his cum. </p><p> </p><p>Letting go of the fabric, he followed its line with his fingers. Anakin was already so wet for him and Obi-Wan pushed against his hole through the fabric of the panties. </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy please", Anakin sobbed already, moaning wantonly. The heat was still taking its toll, making his boy so sensitive and so needy to get fucked. And Obi-Wan had always wondered why Anakin never had searched for an alpha,</p><p> </p><p>" Shush, my dear.", Obi-Wan soothed, pushing at his hole further, the boy starting to rut against him, pressing his ass against his fingers and then rubbing it along Obi-Wan’s boner. </p><p> </p><p>Of course Anakin did not listen.“Daddy, don’t tease me.”, he whined “Please, just make me yours. I can’t take it anymore, I need you…” And the boy is <span>riding him through his slacks, driving him crazy as Obi-Wan licked and bites at his neck  along the unmarked skin that reddened beneath his ministrations. And then he takes the straps Anakin’s bra between his teeth, pushing it off the omegas dainty shoulders. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licks along Anakin's collarbone, dipping his tongue in the dip, his beard scratching along the chest. There are goosebumps spreading along Anakin’s skin and Obi-Wan follows them with his lips until he presses them to lace clothed skin. He sucks in Anakin’s nipple through the bralette as he takes away his fingers from Anakin’s hole. The omega whines ‘Daddy, Daddy’,  his hands running along Obi-Wan’s shoulders and messing up his hair. A soothing rumble escapes the Alpha as he continued to suck on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up my boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Anakin moves, lifting his perky ass off Obi-Wan’s groin so. He knows that the boy did it unwillingly, but Obi-Wan’s tone had been commanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m letting you get back in a moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Obi-Wan’s trousers have become too tight and he needs to get his dick out. And so with quick hands he unbuckled his belt and opened his slacks, pushing them and his underwear down so that his cock is finally free. It’s thick and long and already glistening with precum. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oooh”, escaped Anakin, who looked down at him from half lidded eyes with a delighted expression. Obi-Wan watched his adams apple bob, as Anakin visibly gulped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan opened his legs further, spreading them apart as he leaned back against the couch. The rush of pleasing his Omega with what he was offering felt good. Anakin was on him already then, smashing his lips against him. “You are so big daddy, bigger than my toys.”, he murmured against his lips. “Have been thinking about your big fat cock ever since i caught a glimpse of it. Only you can satisfy me, daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A groan escaped Obi-Wan’s lips at the thought of it, his mind going wild. Anakin had always been driving him crazy but now, it was the worst of it. Because the omega was on his lap in heat and oh so willingly to take his knot. So Obi-Wan grabbed his ass, squeezing the cheeks and pulling them apart. This time he moved the string of fabric to the side, giving him full access to Anakin’s sloppy hole. Since the boy had been in heat for some time, his hole was dripping wet and already stretched from whatever toy he had played with. Still, he toyed with it, basking in the whines of his boy as he was peppered with kisses and Anakin begging him for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you truly want this, Anakin”, he asks, needing to hear it. He wanted to plunge his cock into his boy so much, he wanted to ruin him, to claim him and Anakin was pleading for it, had been tempting him and he was so young, could he even understand what he was doing to him? Did he really want his old stepfather to take him? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, yes.”, Anakin muttered. “Don’t stop, I promise, Daddy, I promise I wanted you. I want you, I will ever want you. You belong to me, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p><br/><span>And then, Anakin bites down right where Satines mating bite was. And even if Obi-Wan would have had time to stop him, he would not have. Because he had been Anakin's ever since the boy was born, the child had been the light of his life. It is nothing like Obi-Wan expected the bite to be. All the stories said that a bite concurring with a </span><span>mating </span>bite would be painful, that it would be searing. <br/><br/>It is nothing like that. This, Anakin’s bite, is freeing. When Satine had bit him, it had been euphoria, but Anakin’s bite made him feel complete. Made him ache in a new way. His teeth hurt as if it was painful for him not to have claimed his boy yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Anakin”, Obi-Wan groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“All for you, I only live for you. I’m yours, Daddy, I’m yours.” <br/><br/>Obi-Wan could not wait any longer, could not hold on and he just grabbed the omega’s hips and he  guided him down on his aching dick. There is a bit of resistance before he slid in effortless, finally coming home. Anakin’s moan was sinful, the boy having to stop lapping at the bite he had left. There is a fire cursing through his veins now from where Anakin had sunk his teeth into his neck. He never felt so alive like right now.</p><p> </p><p>“You feel perfect, goddamn, so perfect.”  And he did not just mean his hole, no he meant the bite, the connection growing between him, the bliss that was spreading through his body.</p><p> </p><p>Because Anakin feels so silken, so smooth and he helps the boy lift himself up and down, so that his dick could glide in and out of the omega. Anakin moans like a whore, loud and unbridled, riding his dick as if his life depended upon it. It feels so good, so right and Obi-Wan is grunting as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Anakin, i wanna bite you. Baby boy, I wanna bite you so bad..”</p><p> </p><p>“Bite me, please, claim me. ”</p><p> </p><p>And all that Obi-Wan could think of why not to do it, went out of the window. Anakin, his omega, his boy, was telling him to bite him and his fangs felt already so wound and the distance so long. He crossed it, his teeth ripping into Anakin’s neck like a beast ripping into his prey. Anakin’s whole body shuddered, he could feel him tightening around his cock, gripping it tight. The boy convulses as his first orgasm ripped through him. He goes slack in Obi-Wan’s hold, yet Obi-Wan continues to pound up into Anakin’s greedy hole.</p><p> </p><p>The boy takes it beautifully, his moans already getting hoarse and high pitched. Obi-Wan could feel his knot form, catching on Anakin’s rim, pushing in and out of it and each time he elicits a new sound from him. And then it's finally in and swollen too big to get out. Obi-Wan is so close to come, he is grinding on Anakin’s prostate as he is getting the final bit of friction needed. And then he is getting over that edge and Obi-Wan comes into Anakin and Anakin's cock is pitifully trying to spill again, reaching another orgasm after being filled up good. He spurts the white fluid over them.</p><p> </p><p>They stop moving, their breaths heavy as they intermingle. And slowly its getting into Obi-Wan’s head that he really mated his stepson, his beautiful, sweet and clever Anakin. But Anakin is soft in his arms, purring happily while his tight ass keeps on milking his cock by squeezing on it, a sated smile on his lips. “I love you, daddy.”, he whispers sweetly into Obi-Wan’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan shudders, closing his eyes, a heavy breath leaving him. He should feel more disturbed, but all he can think about is that he has not felt this happy in a long, long time. He is high on the mating hormones coursing through his body, dimming all those meddlesome thoughts of his own morals. </p><p> </p><p> “I love you too, Anakin.”, he tells the boy, kissing the crown of hair softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>